


nightmare go away

by Alakven



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakven/pseuds/Alakven
Summary: Little bit of comfort fot little (not really) Morse fron Thursday (with love)





	nightmare go away

[](https://ibb.co/xm2CtD3)


End file.
